User talk:Awesomeperson487
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sandguardians Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Adminship Hey man, thanks for making the wiki! If you could, could you make me a Admin/Bureaucrat. I would like to keep up with the wiki activity. Thanks! Oo7nightfire 19:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adminship my friend! Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wow! Thanks and you can help with whatever you think needs help. Also Episode 22 is still in production. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) My dispute. Is because he, instead of telling me what I was doing wrong, deleted my edits and blocked me for a month. This is my first day editing anything, and I've already been blocked for an unnecessary reason. CattleKing (talk) 00:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC)CattleKing Hey Awesomeperson, I lowered his blocking time, you were right it was a bit extreme. As for CattleKing, he made an edit on the "True Colors" pg reading: Caboose is not visible in the room with all the Tex drones towards the end of the battle. I undid it and explained myself by stating: "He was most likely still running around eliminating the other drones"; this message can be seen on the Recent Activity's pg on the RvB wiki. So, him saying that I didn't tell him anything is incorrect as I did; whether he saw that post or not is the real question. Afterwards, he added the trivia again, so I undid it again, but then he re-added it, so I undid it and stated: "He is running around in the background killing the other drones; there wouldn't be a reason to animate him". But he continued to re-add the trivia, so to stop this "edit war" I blocked him. I also blocked him here because of his actions and statements towards me. As for me sending you a message, I don't recall sending you a message, but thank you for talking to him. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! This is CattleKing's other profile. I would like to say I am very grateful in you assisting me, as I mentioned it is my first time editing anything, so I did not mean to cause a dispute, I'm still trying to learn more about wiki pages and such. So, I apologize for anything I may have done wrong, and I thank you. 01:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC)CattleKing Oh wow! That looks awesome! Much better than the old one, great job! Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. No problem! Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The status idea sounds very awesome! I will add that to the infobox page. As for the rank category I don't know how that would work; mostly because certain characters like Diablo & Jeremy don't have known ranks. If you want, I could add "occupation" in place of the rank category to character infoboxes, add we can include their ranks/occupation: "Gunnery Sergeant; Guard; Engineer; etc." Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it looks awesome! P.S.- in the season finale, watch out for the end credits. They'll be something you may like. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes sir! Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Likewise man! Thanks for also actually making this wiki! It has really helped the series. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it! Your welcome! Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Testing. 02:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) It look nice. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I'm not really interested in one. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:03, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know! Great work btw. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for creating the vehicle pages and expanding the wiki! Keep up the good work! Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Currently no. I promote the wiki in the description box of the Sandguardians videos, my YT channel, and my blog; but other than that I have no ideas. I also don't think that will happen, as those links relate to RvB. Sandguardians doesn't relate to RvB compared to the other affiliate links. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I guess, but it wouldn't be fair to promote my wiki on the RvB main page; it's like singling out a user from others. Jman98 is an admin on the RvB wiki & also has a machinima of his own. It wouldn't be right to promote his machinima by using the RvB wiki main page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the appreciation though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC)